Sounds like Fluff
by Zanndaka
Summary: Kin, Dosu and Zaku are spending a night in the Forest of death some time before the attack Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. i'm sorry have no reasoning for this


Let me just say I have no idea how this happened it just did.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or its characters

_Italics_ Thinking

" talking" Talking

Sounds like Fluff

&&&77&&7&&&&&&&7&7&&&&7777777777777&&&&&

"Dosu why the hell are we just waiting around here when we could be out killing that kid Orochimaru-sama wanted dead?" Zaku half yelled at his bandaged teammate.

"Zaku, Dosu thinks it's better if we take our time to go after those stupid leaf ninja. Searching fully rested makes more sense then running all over this forest at night looking for them." "Not only is that a better plan then yours its also plausible." Kin stated for her teammate while giving a quick glance at Dosu.

"yes. We still have lots of time to kill that Sasuke kid so we will do it at our leisure." Dosu said to whoever was close enough to here him. He was currently occupied with making a makeshift bed for himself.

"hmph. I still say we should just burn the whole forest down and wait for them to run right into our trap." Zaku pouted out while kicking some leaves into a pile.

"No" came an unconcerned reply.

"You heard Dosu. We aren't going to burn the forest down now just stay quiet till you come up with another stupid thing to say."

"Thank you Kin"

Uh, um, No problem Dosu, it was nothing really. Zaku was just being dumb. He's not like you after all. You're a lot smarter and stronger then he is and you have the whole sexy mysterious guy thing going on with those bandages- uh…I mean um….uh…Hehehe. Kin really wished she put more effort into what she said because now the others probably think she was a weird moron now.

"Uh-huh" Dosu replied without much thought and continued doing what he was doing.

"Grrrr! You're just jealous that I came up with a plan that's so much better then yours!"

Damnit Zaku your plan couldn't be done. The forest is too big and the stupid little leaf ninjas could be anywhere right now. There's no way to know where they will run to! Dosu's plan is just smarter that's all!" Kin yelled at Zaku.

"Yeah well……You have a stupid ribbon! Zaku snorted out while storming off into the nearby bushes probably to cool down or to take a leak.

Neither of which Kin cared much about at the moment. What she did care about was what Zaku said. Her ribbon wasn't stupid. It was a good ribbon. It always did its job to the best of its abilities. Kin was so angry at Zaku for calling her beloved ribbon stupid she could cry. Or give the death god a heart attack with the look of anger she has.

"Your ribbon isn't stupid it's nice and it matches the rest of your outfit. Zaku was just angry that's all" Dosu murmured to Kin while finishing up his bed. Some leaves, grass, moss and a couple of wires to keep them sort of together and he now had a bed fit for a king…that got overthrown and was now living in a forest as a hermit with 2 companions.

"Besides your ribbon keeps your hair from going all over the place so it's a practical piece of equipment." Dosu stated absently.

Kin looked at the ground while holding her Very long hair in front of her in hopes of not letting Dosu see the blush rising on her face. No one said anything like that about her ribbon before. People always just asked about her freakishly long hair and tried to convince her to cut it.

Dosu on the other hand wasn't even paying attention to his teammate. He didn't much care about her attire he was just making idle conversation to keep himself from getting bored. Dosu grabbed the big fluffy thing from his back and set it on top of the vegetation before laying on it like a he would a pillow.

Kin's mind formulated a plan. After seeing Dosu's hand made furniture.

"He-Hey Dosu….um d-do you think I could um…." Kin was sounding an awful lot like Hinata but did her best to get her sentence out. "Well your bed thing looks pretty comfortable. Think I can lay on it to? Kin asked timidly

"Yeah sure I guess…" Dosu answered while staring up into the forest Canopy.

Kin laid down on the bed and snuggled up to Dosu's left side as discretely as possible.

She stared at Dosu's "face" while he stared at the trees_. "So mysterious. Hiding under all those bandages. He's just asking for me to find out what's under there. And I'm going to unravel this mystery right now."_

"Hey Dosu" Kin said quietly while inching her face closer to Dosu's

Dosu was still very busy staring at the trees, so he didn't even notice Kin's advance. But still managed to hear her.

"Yeah?"

"I want to know something…." Kin was moving closer and closer to Dosu's face.

"yeah?"

"yeah. I want to know what's under those bandages." Kin was almost nose to nose with Dosu.

For the first time that night Kin had Dosu's full attention.

"_what? How did she get so close to me? And why would she want to know what's under these bandages? Everyone else thinks its weird or creepy." "Wait a second, is Kin coming on to me! I always thought she liked Zaku. Sweet score one for the Mummy! _Dosu happily thought as he stared at Kin. Who was so close he could see his reflection in her eyes.

"you know it's cruel to keep your Face hidden from me all the time." Kin practical purred as she rubbed Dosu's Cheek bandages before hooking a finger under the bandage covering Dosu's lips. _"I'm going to kiss Dosu!" _Kin shouted in here head as she tilted her head slightly almost touching Dosu's soon to be uncovered lips with her own.

-Thump-

"I'm back! Hey Dosu you made a pretty comfy bed! And your weird fluffy thing is a good pillow. Hey I got a good idea!"

Zaku had just laid on Dosu's Right side reached over Dosu grabbed Kin's hair at the ribbon and pulled it over himself like a blanket. "what do you know this ribbon is handier then I thought! Well, Sleep tight don't let Kin's head lice bite. Zaku said while rolling over with his "blanket"

Kin and Dosu were totally surprised by Zaku's entry and out of instinct pulled away from each other. Dosu was just silently cursing Zaku for ruining his moment with Kin while kin was trying to get her hair back.

"That Stupid ribbon is caught" Kin thought before giving up and went to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&777777777777777&&&&&&&&&&

Don't blame me. I'm not responsible for what I type.


End file.
